


Put Your Head On My Shoulder

by queenienine



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Kenny doesn't exactly make an appearance but he's mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenienine/pseuds/queenienine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What makes Bebe Stevens so special?</p><p>This is the question floating around in Craig Tucker's mind all night. Standing against the wall with a scowl on his face. He's stuck at the dance with a girl he didn't exactly plan on going with. It's no surprise that she's gone off with another guy. It doesn't bother him much. What bothers him is Clyde.</p><p>Clyde-Fucking-Donovan.</p><p>It makes him want to roll his eyes when he sees Clyde pulling Bebe closer while they dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Head On My Shoulder

What makes Bebe Stevens so special?

This is the question floating around in Craig Tucker's mind all night. Standing against the wall with a scowl on his face. He's stuck at the dance with a girl he didn't exactly plan on going with. It's no surprise that she's gone off with another guy. It doesn't bother him much. What bothers him is Clyde.

Clyde-Fucking-Donovan.

It makes him want to roll his eyes when he sees Clyde pulling Bebe closer while they dance. He can bet that the stupid jock is whispering something to her. The way she giggles and pulls Clyde closer... His chest is feeling tight. Fuck, this shouldn't get to him. What did he care if Clyde picked her? Clyde is the straightest white boy on the planet.

Craig should look away, but something is telling him to keep watching. This is a reminder that he can't have his best friend; well not in the way he wants. There has always been this weird pull towards Clyde. Christ, the guy has a way of charming just about anyone. His stupid dorky grin that feels too warm. Then there's that expression he makes-- it's like poison. Watching him cry is also a bitch and a half. Craig always finds himself giving in to the cries and wants to make everything ok.

Clyde should be fucking happy to have a friend like him! ...or is it the other way around?

Craig can't tell, he's just getting even more angry while he watches the jock. The stupidly handsome boy he managed to fall in love with. Craig is so caught up in his own thoughts that he doesn't notice Clyde is watching him.

\----

For weeks Clyde wanted to avoid Craig.

His reasons? Well... he started to look at Craig in another light. The two boys have been friends for years and Clyde adored Craig. Everything about Craig has always been cool. Clyde has even pride himself on being Craig's best friend. Even going out of his way to stop anyone else from stealing that title from him. At first he'd thought Kenny was trying to be Craig's new best friend, but boy was he wrong.

When he catches Craig and Kenny making out in Craig's shitty car, it was startling. Yes; Craig has already come out to Clyde about his bisexuality. It's fine because Clyde believes nothing can break their bromance. He'd even helped Craig date Thomas secretly. That was up until Thomas had to move and it wasn't like Thomas cut into the bromance. Actually, he couldn't because Thomas had so much shit going on with his own life. It left Craig stuck in his own frustrations and it had Clyde picking up the pieces. Which is fine. Clyde loves the fact that Craig needs him to function.

What made Kenny different from Thomas?

Clyde has never been jealous of Thomas. His stomach twists into knots when he thinks about Kenny with Craig. It shouldn't be any of Clyde's business who Craig dates or does things with. Clyde doesn't want to tell Craig who to be with, but it comes up like word vomit.

_"I heard Kenny started dating Patty."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Aren't you mad?"_

_"Fuck off, Clyde."_

He starts to wonder what everyone sees in Craig. Of course Clyde knows Craig is good looking. He's not typical like Stan. Stan is an all american boy, but Craig is just something else. Clyde only recently notices this and it's scaring him. The last thing he needs is to question his sexuality before he's about to ask Bebe about sex.

_"Hey dude, I think I'm gonna ask Bebe if she wants to go all the way."_

_"....that's cool."_

This is where Clyde is stuck. He listens to old music playing as he sways with Bebe. Nothing is wrong with the music, he loves listening to old shit with Craig. Oh right, he's here with BEBE and NOT Craig. It doesn't stop him from scanning the room for the familiar teen. He watches Craig with a confused expression and familiarity has Clyde wanting to comfort.

"I can tell my parents I'm going to Wendy's tonight."

The whisper catches Clyde off guard. He needs to remind himself he's here with Bebe. His whole body stutters when he's dancing with Bebe. His whole face flusters up and he assumes she didn't notice. Still... her mischevious smile says otherwise.

"Y-you still want to? You want to do this? With me? Yeah... YEAH. This is a good idea." Clyde nods his head a few times and it earns a giggle from Bebe.

"What is up with you tonight?" Her brows pull closer and her expression twists to a concerned one.

"--Huh, what? Nothing, no," he said. Trying to keep from his attention turning back to Craig. When he looks to the last place Craig has been-- he's not there anymore. "So-- uh, you can sleep over. I mean-- if that's what you want to do. Do you want to do that?"

"I do. It just feels like you're miles away." She glanced him over and sighs softly. She leans forward and it takes Clyde a few second to realize she's kissing him. His eyes close and he begins to move his lips against hers. Instead of falling into the moment, Clyde wonders what it's like to kiss Craig. His lips would be rough and not soft. He definitely not slender like Bebe. This isn't right. He breaks away from the kiss with a conflicted expression.

'Fuuuuuck, am I in love with my best friend?'

"Actually--" He takes a moment to look over Bebe. God, she's his high school sweetheart. Everything with her and about her should be right. Why does he feel like he could be making the biggest mistake of his life? "I'll be right back, okay?"

"What? Where are you going?"

"I need the washroom-- I'll be back!"

\----

The last thing he wants is to see Clyde making out with Bebe. He wants to hate her, but it's not her fault. It's fucking hilarious. His biggest competition is Clyde's girlfriend. He needs to have a cigarette. His stress levels are getting too high and he's feeling even more alone. At least with Kenny he didn't feel completely alone. Kenny makes things better for a little while. It gives Craig that freedom to talk about his feelings for Clyde.

"There's a way you look at him."

Startled out of his thoughts by the last voice he wanted to hear tonight. Turning around with an expression filled with annoyance. He can't help his jealousy directed at her. "Don't worry about it."

"Every time you find yourselves together that I can never understand it. I think I get it now... it's love," she says with a shaky voice.

Confused, Craig doesn't know what the hell is going on and why she's talking with him. "Where's Clyde?"

A sardonic laugh slips past her lips. "Looking for you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'll add to this or not. It's been two years since I've written anything. Soooo, I'm a bit rusty. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
